1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lid openers. More specifically, the invention relates to an electric bottle or jar lid opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically motorized container openers, particularly can openers, are well known in the art and for many years have been a great asset to many users. For example, the electric can openers are both faster and easier to use than manual can openers. This allows those who are either disabled or lack the manual dexterity to open cans that would have otherwise been extremely hard or impossible for them to open.
As with such can openers, there is a need for electric bottle or jar openers. In many instances, jars or bottles are so tightly closed or sealed that they become unduly difficult to open. An easy to use and easily adjustable electric bottle opener would benefit young and old alike. Again, as with can openers, those who are disabled or lack strength or manual dexterity often find it difficult to loosen tightly closed jars or bottles. Even those who possess great strength and dexterity, such as those who work as food caterers or in restaurants and must open many jars per day, will find it convenient to have an electric bottle or jar opener. A portable electric jar opener allows users to use the openers at the counters where they are preparing food. This adds greatly to the practicality and usefulness of electric can openers for both the housewife and professional food preparer.
There is, therefore, a need for a portable electric bottle opener that is easily adjustable for different bottle heights, has an easily removable motor with a variable power control and is easy to use and store. The present invention provides such a device.
Electric bottle openers have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,296 issued to Parent et al. on Dec. 21, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,019 issued to Sartell et al. on Dec. 6, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,801 issued to Morrison on Apr. 20, 1976 describe electric bottle openers wherein the motor is positioned within the base member rather than in the travel arm as a direct drive proximate the cap removal portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,844 issued to Barrow on Apr. 2, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,742 issued to Polasek on May 28, 1974 describe electric bottle openers but do not disclose removable motors located within a removable travel arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,844 issued to Marsaw on Sep. 13, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,343 issued to Nuss on Sep. 12, 1989 along with German Pat. No. 2,254,791 describe electric bottle openers, but fail to disclose removable motors within a travel arm.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.